


Tony The Librarian Slayer

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bad Flirting, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Humor, M/M, tony stark is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following library au prompt: </p><p>You have rented and returned the entire Buffy the Vampire Slayer series in the span of 8 days. Are you okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony The Librarian Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr and you can find it [here](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/137407389161/since-towaneko-made-a-winteriron-story-and)

Steve had told Bucky all about the brunet who had rented out all the Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons. Bucky wanted to see that nerd who would try his hand at that, but Steve had argued that it probably wouldn’t be until the deadline that the guy returned to ask for an extension, but Bucky had a different opinion. He said the guy wouldn’t probably even care to make it to the end.

They hadn’t thought the guy would come back after eight days, returning all the seasons.

When the guy had entered the library, Steve had motioned for Bucky to take a look, he had died to after all, and now Bucky was quietly snickering in the background, while Steve went to deal with the guy.

He was a bit dissappointed, Buffy was one of their favourite shows after all, and he always felt personally attacked when someone didn’t like it. Steve knew that Bucky was just happy he had been right.

It was only when Steve reached the counter, that he realized the heavy bags underneath the guy’s eyes and that he was wearing his sweatshirt backwards. The brunet was playing with his library card, shaking it without any rhythm and when Steve realized what that meant, his jaw dropped.

The guy slid the card towards Steve once he was close enough and Steve scanned it, not without another unbelieving glance at him.

The card told him that his name was Tony and it had indeed only been eight days since he rented all those dvds and Steve needed to clarify that.

Before he could say anything though, Bucky came up behind him.

“What happened? Buffy not your style?” he asked Tony, who only now really looked at them. His eyes widened slightly before he smirked at them.

“Oh no, quite the opposite, gorgeous.”

Bucky seemed taken aback, either with the implication that Tony had watched them all already, or by the compliment, Steve wasn’t sure.

“Are you okay? Don’t you need sleep?” Steve blurted out and Tony shrugged. 

“Coffee and energy drinks are way better than sleep.”

Bucky made a disgusted sound at that and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. This guy was ridiculous. But when Tony smiled at them, Steve noticed that he was also quite handsome.  
Bucky must have noticed in the same second because he subtlety ellebowed Steve in the side. 

“What do you plan to watch now?” Bucky asked him and leaned suggestively on the counter.

Tony obviously realized the move for the flirting it was because he beamed at Bucky and Steve. “I ordered Angel. But I do lack the proper partner to watch it. Rhodey bailed after the third season of Buffy and I need someone with more stamina.”

He gave Steve and Bucky a once over before he went on. “You,” he pointed at Steve, “can be the Spike to his,” the finger moved to Bucky, “Angel.”

“That would make you Buffy,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hell yes. I just completed a nearly impossible task and I’m about to get the guy. Guys in your case. I am definitely Buffy.”

Steve and Bucky shared a look, before they started to laugh. “Alright,” Bucky agreed once they were able to stop. “Our shift ends at four. But you better have more than just coffee and energy drinks.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out [akira-of-the-twilight's](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/) take on the library au with the [Star Spangled Winter Hawk](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/137401535653/i-had-feeling-towaneko-would-do-the-winteriron) (Steve/Clint/Tony/Bucky) and [towaneko's](http://towaneko.tumblr.com) [WinterIron](http://towaneko.tumblr.com/post/137401287737/i-really-should-be-packing-for-my-road-trip) library au.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Come find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
